What the Overlander? - Remastered
by LilKinny
Summary: So it's been nearly two years since "What the Overlander?" was first written, and I felt like it was time to rewrite it. The plot line is pretty simple: Heron, the surprisingly unknown goddess of life (seriously how does nobody know her?) meets Sky, Lox, and Universe and there's shipping and fluffy sweaters and lots of better content. #Seron


**Hello my lovelies! I am back after a really long hiatus to bring you _What the Overlander?_, but remastered. Remastered is just a fancy term for redone with better content, as a little side note.**

* * *

><p><strong>*IMPORTANT* <strong>

**I am rewriting an old story I wrote possibly two years ago from when I was 12. This took me forever and updates will be slow due to having to check back to the original constantly and make the story flow without being Mary-Sue-ish.**

**This is just to see how far I've gone with my writing, and to show how much I've improved from two years ago... Gosh it's been two years on FanFiction almost already... I'm still here however, after many months of hiatus.**

* * *

><p><strong>So enjoy the remastered version of <em>What the Overlander?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Heron's POV<em>

* * *

><p>From across the castle I call my home, I could hear my older brother trying to find me. I could hear him calling out my name, so I put down the book I have been writing for the past three weeks. Sighing audibly, I leave my bedroom and I go into the main hallway to hear my name being called from the living room. I enter the room, finding my older brother reading a book on the couch.<p>

My older brother, Notch, and I don't share the same looks. But I look somewhat related to him, being the polar opposite of my twin brother, Herobrine. Notch and I share pale skin, but he has a small dark beard, brown eyes, and a bald head. Unlike my twin brother, who has dark brown hair, tan skin, and pupil-less eyes, I have flaming red hair, chlorophyll green eyes, and pale skin. My twin brother was cursed by my uncle, however, so his appearance altered to fit the curse. He was dubbed The Dark One by the mortals below.

Many mortals forget my parents, or the partial creators of the world. They passed down the realm to Notch after this whole war happened between my Aunts, Uncles, and parents. From what Notch told me, it began when he was born. The story was that our aunt, who used to rule the Nether before Hero, was jealous that Notch was the first child born out of the six of them. She tried for a child even before marriage, but she never got pregnant. Once Hero and I were born, the war was just starting. Hero was kidnapped by my crazy aunt and uncle who ruled the Nether, and they cursed him to become the worst child to ever exist, and would later revive them in their graves to rule the Nether with him. My father found out once Hero was saved, but he let his guard down and my aunt stabbed him through the heart. I was about 30 then, so I was still young. My mother, heartbroken from my father's death, locked her children away and destroyed the realm after passing the Creator status to Notch. My mother made sure everything was destroyed, including herself and the other four. Only their children remained, and Notch recreated the happy realms from his childhood. He made the Nether less destructive and the Overworked greener. He even made a new realm known as the End.

My parents never received any credit for sacrificing themselves. Because the only people who know about that are the gods and goddesses themselves, and we aren't sharing with the mortals about our parents. It's like a red flag zone.

My name is Heron, or that one goddess nobody has ever heard about. But I am the goddess of life itself. I allow the mortals to collect food from various animals, the ability to fly, and the ability to create. I'm also associated with babies, but it's off topic. I usually wear a bright green hoodie with a creeper face on the back. From the back, I could be mistaken for Cupa. I wear black leggings and black boots, unlike Cupa. My home is a mansion in the sky, located at the lowest level of the Aether. Notch and I live up here since we could keep a watchful eye on the mortals then. I'm often invited to the Nether, but I can't stay for more than a day there since the heat there is too unstable. I only stay for longer if it's an emergency.

And I'm guessing this occasion is an emergency.

"I know you won't like it, but you need to stay in the Nether for a little while. I need to clean up this mess that three mortals created. These three mortals, Sky, Lox, and Universe, like to bend the rules daily for their own personal needs. Herobrine offered to house you while I deal with them for hopefully the day." Notch tells me, making me scowl before agreeing. It's not that I hate seeing Hero, believe me. He can't stay in the Aether for long since the Nether needs a ruler there. But the heat bothers me and I always feel claustrophobic once I'm in the Nether for long.

I head to my room and I take out a black bag. I put in a white hoodie, along with many tank tops for the heat and multiple black shorts. I decide my black boots would suffice, but I throw in a pair of black flip flops. Before I zip the bag up, something gleams in the sunlight and catches my eye. My most prized possession: my lucky diamond sword. Hero usually misses our birthday since he celebrates his own way, but he actually celebrated with us last year and gave me this. Holding the blue blade in my hand, a feeling of dread comes through me. I'm definitely packing this.

After putting it away with the uneasy feeling that something might happen, I sling my bag onto my shoulder before going to the portal room. The portal room is full of portals to different realms. There's an End portal, a Nether portal, an Aether portal to the main level, a Candy portal to the CandyCraft realm, and more. Notch sits impatiently by the Nether portal, and practically shoves me inside when he first sees me.

I land face-first onto the scolding Netherrack, and I scream before getting to my feet. I'm glad I'm still covered up, since I would have been burnt on my legs and arms then. Notch steps through, and touches my forehead. The pain in my cheek fades away as Hero teleports to us. My twin brother captures me in a hug first, and then my brother. Despite what the mortals say, my brother is actually the sweetest person in the world. Notch quickly explains how long he should be gone to Hero, as if Hero is babysitting me. We're both 500 years old, and we know the drill by now. But we listen to the speech anyway, since we both know how much Notch cares about us. As soon as he steps through the portal once again, Hero turns to me.

"Let's party, Nether style!" He says, before bellowing his dark laugh. The laugh echoes throughout the deep caverns of the realm, and we walk across a cobblestone bridge while chatting. I look down at the lava as Hero mentions lava-swimming. It's a possibility, since neither of us would die or get burnt. IN fact, lava is like hot water in reality to us.

"We'll go lava-swimming later. Let me get settled in, and I'll see if I left one of my bathing suits here from last time I stayed." I tell my brother, who became extremely excited for lava-swimming. He nods and settles down, and we reach my room. My room is actually just a hollowed out cave that we decided to make into a hallway with bedrooms for guests. There are about six extra rooms, since we got extremely bored last time I stayed here.

I enter my room, relishing in the cool breeze. We figured out how to make my room colder with redstone, and we made the room Overworld-themed. The walls are light blue wool and the floor is grass, so I could spawn in different things on the grass and practice my powers. There's a window looking into the hallway that we made into a one-way window (after begging Notch, of course) so people on the outside only see Netherrack instead of a window. There are a few shelves where I have various knick-knacks of my travels here, along with a few pictures that took ages to make of Hero and I. I look in the shelf, coughing as dust comes out. I find a bathing suit, however, and I turn while nodding to Hero.

"Uh oh. Heron, just keep - uh - keep unpacking while I go deal with something. We'll definitely go lava-swimming later. Just lock your door, please." Hero says before teleporting from the room. I think it over, before locking my door. There was an occasion where a Blaze went wild and got into my room, so I don't think much of the sudden teleportation. I put my clothes away neatly, folding them nicely in a chest. I glance out the window, alarmed to find three teenagers looking at the rooms in awe. They're looking at the doors and trying to open, and I'm glad we lock them all.

"What a sight. Seeing these three never crossed my mind, especially since Notch just dropped you off." Hero says, making me jump. He must have teleported in while I was looking, probably to check on me.

"Isn't Notch supposed to be finding them? What does he do when they're hiding here? Leave it to the two of us?" I ask, watching as the tan one with sunglasses stops in front of the window. Hero doesn't answer, and all I could hear is my own breath as the boy looks at the illusion suspiciously. Thoughts of the criminals finding us flood my mind, and I actually tremble in fear. Hero realizes how scared this is making me, and he turns to me.

"Listen to me. I'll chase them away and give you enough time to call one of the ghasts to bring you to the portal. Do not stop running until you're at a cliff with a ghast close enough for you to call out for." Hero tells me. I nod as he teleports outside the room. From my viewpoint, he's at the edge of the hallway. The three teenagers look his way immediately, and the pale one calls out for them to attack. They run out of eyesight, and I grab my diamond sword. Holding it tightly, I open the door and I run out of the hall. I run the opposite direction towards a hill that I know one particular ghast hangs by.

By the time I reach there, I could see the teenagers on the other side of the cliff. Hero keeps teleporting away, but the one in the metallic suit caught a glimpse of me and stops the two. I'm not far enough, and they could easily run to me. Mika, the ghast I hoped would be here, is far away. The three teenagers change their direction and start to run my way.

"Mika!" I call out desperately, holding my sword out. Mika notices and starts to fly my way. I keep glancing back, finding the teenagers close to me now. The tan one emerges from the hall first, and Mika fires a fireball towards the three teenagers. It stalls them, but not enough. Mika comes low enough for me to jump, and I'm about to jump when somebody grabs my arm. I yank my arm back in shock, but the arm has a firm grip. In my alarm, I drop my diamond sword into the lava. I choke out a cry, realizing that my only weapon is gone. An arrow flies into Mika, and she flies away after two others hit her. I turn and see the place boy grabbing my arm.

"Come on. It's not safe here." The boy says, pulling me towards his friends. I'm shaking with fear now, but I swallow the fear.

_"Just relax and try to make up a story." _Hero thinks to me, telepathically. I try to stop my shakiness, remembering a vital fact. I am a goddess. They are mortals. I have powers and I'm the gosh darn superior here. They have nothing that could scare me. My trembling stops and the boy notices, holding my arm a little tighter now. We reach the two others, who look a little alarmed towards me.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit dazed when we saw you. A girl shouldn't be in the Nether alone." The tan one says, looking at my clothes. Suddenly, my green tank top, black leggings, and boots seem strange to wear. I never found it weird, but these mortals are dressed in strange clothing that I have never seen my brothers or cousins wear. I guess it's the style for mortals.

"You were standing close to the edge and that ghast would have killed you if I didn't shoot it." The metal-suited boy says next.

"I was fine. I was just trying to find my portal, and I had a diamond sword. You scared me and I dropped it into the lava." I say, realizing how I could have just jumped in after my sword. It probably burnt by now, but I suppress my feelings right now. I could apologize to Hero after I get these guys back to the Overworld for Notch to handle.

_"I have a plan. Let me talk terribly about you for a few seconds, and then teleport behind me and hold me away from them. Then, teleport with me over the lava. I'll call for help, then drop me in once I kick you. They leave and Notch handles it." _I think to Hero, who grunts back mentally.

"You seem confident that you would leave alive. What about Herobrine's threat?" The tan one asks me, and I shrug.

"He's just a myth. I have never seen him and besides, why would anybody be scared of some guy without pupils? It's kinda lame how so many people fell for that old rumor." I say obnoxiously.

"We just saw him! We were chasing him down when I saw you." The one with the suit tells me.

"Herobrine is just a weak rumor that went around to scare little kids into staying away from portals." I say. Suddenly, the three of them look at me in horror. I feel Hero grab my arms and put a knife up to my throat.

"What was that about being weak?" He hisses into my ear. I'll have to applaud him later for his extraordinary acting, since this is thoroughly scaring the three teenagers. I put on a mask of terror pretending to be frozen with fear.

_"New plan, since those boys would probably have PTSD if they saw you being dropped into lava. I'll tell them that I'm taking you away, and you'll never see them again-" _Hero begins, but he stops thinking to me when a sword gets launched into his head. I turn around in shock, watching as he crumbles to the ground. He disappears, and I drop to my knees. I know he spawned in the Aether again or on his throne, but I have to continue acting.

"I'm getting out of the Nether." I mutter loud enough for them to hear me.

"Do you have anywhere to go once you're out of the Nether?" The tan one asks me. I nod quietly, standing up. I head back towards the hallway, and I hear them following while talking. I can make out their conversation from their increasing volume.

"Do you really think Herobrine scared her?" I hear the pale one ask them. I reach my room, and I pretend to try and unlock the door. I fish a key out of my pocket, and I unlock the door. I can still hear their conversation from inside.

"She seems to be pretty tough, but I think she doesn't want to stay with us." The metal-suited guy answers. I stand by the window, kicking the ground every few seconds to make it seem like I'm walking around.

"She's probably alone. She has one of these rooms though, and I guess it's not a big deal for her. I agree with Universe." I hear the pale one say. Hero teleports into my room.

"That sword really gave me a headache. Ugh, I would like to kill that tan boy right now if I could. But I would be committing 'unnecessary murder', as Notch says." Hero says, making me giggle a little.

"They figured out that I don't want to be around them." I tell him.

"Wait, listen to the tan one." Hero says, and we listen intently.

"Look, I'm going to knock on the door and ask her if she wants to stay with us. We'll also introduce ourselves, and if she says no we leave." The tan one says. I stifle a laugh as there's a knock at the door. I go over to the door after a few more seconds, and Hero becomes invisible. I open the door, and I act a little impatient.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice matching how I feel.

"We just wanted to-" The boy begins, but the pale one cuts him off.

"_He _wanted to know." He corrects, and he gets silenced by a glare.

"_I_ just wanted to know if you would like to come with us back to the Overworld. You could camp with us, and we could escort you home if you want." He offers after correcting himself, and I shake my head.

"No thank you." I say.

"Well at least let me introduce us. I'm Sky, the pale one's Lox, and the guy in the suit is Universe." He says, pointing to each as he says their name. Lox says a quick hello, and Universe waves.

_"Go with them. I want to see what happens." _Hero thinks to me, and I sigh.

"Alright. I'll go with you. I'm only staying tonight, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I could get home. My friends are going to be worried since I came to the Nether briefly for lighting." I say. As soon as I mention that I have friends, Sky's smile drops. I close the door, and Hero appears. He starts to laugh his bellowing laugh, and I clamp my hand over his mouth so the three outside don't grow suspicious.

"I can't believe that just happened. Maybe we could summon Notch or something while there and they'll be arrested." Hero suggests, and I shrug. I grab my bag and I snap, making my bag instantly packed. "I still can't believe you dropped the sword into lava." He says, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Accidents happen, Hero. Now hush and become invisible. Time to take a journey with some criminals." I announce, and he laughs a little before becoming invisible. I leave my room, locking it again with the key. I meet up with the three guys, and we start to walk towards their portal since I 'forgot where mine is'. Universe steps in first, then Sky, then Lox, and I stay behind for a few seconds.

"Are you going?" Hero asks aloud, and scares me slightly.

"Yea, but I feel like this would get me in a lot of trouble with Notch." I say in return, hoping my delay isn't too long.

"Just go before I push you." Hero says jokingly, and I sigh before stepping into the portal.

The lush world opens up instantly, and I marvel in what I created from the Aether. Animals roam freely, and I feel serene immediately. I can't believe I created this peaceful environment. I can't believe that I could create such a calm feeling within one world. I actually feel free from responsibilities for once, which isn't something common for a goddess.

"You seem like this is your first time in the Overworld." Sky comments, and I realize they watched me walk through the portal.

"I've been traveling so much lately that I barely noticed the beauty of the world." I reply nonchalantly.

_"Go notify Notch about the three teenagers." _I think to Hero right after.

_"On it, boss." _Hero replies.

The boys and I start to walk through the forest, and I notice the subtle details that I'm surprised is even here. The grass is so life-like, and the sky is a glorious shade of blue. I relish in this calm attitude, and I realize how hectic my life really is.

"You know, you actually seem wowed towards the world. Isn't it beautiful?" Sky asks me, lagging behind to walk next to me.

"It's gorgeous." I reply softly.

"You know, the goddess of life really outdoes herself with the realm... Wait." He says, stopping. I stop too, wondering why he just paused walking. He studies me for a solid minute, and I feign curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" I question him. He studies me and his eyes widen almost instantly. I'm guessing he figured it out by now.

"You're Heron, the goddess of life! I knew I recognized you!" He yells, and Lox turns.

"Lovebirds, let's go." He calls, not addressing what Sky just shouted. We start walking again and Sky practically leaps each step.

"OK, I didn't tell you since I didn't want you to freak out. The truth is..." I begin, but I stop once the sky opens up and a lightning bolt sets a nearby tree on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, long first chapter. This has taken me three days to write. THREE DAYS.<strong>

**So yea, there's nothing knew in my life. If you can't tell, I'm like completely rewriting the story. **

**~LilKinny**


End file.
